


拔牙后不能

by meihenaicha



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihenaicha/pseuds/meihenaicha
Relationships: 圆刷 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	拔牙后不能

全圆佑活到了人生第24个年头，仍然不明白智齿这东西是长来干什么的。咀嚼食物用不上它，展示健齿也用不上它，不长出来还好，长歪了或者挤到前面的牙齿还痛，还要去拔。

当然全圆佑作为一个顶天立地的猛男，按理说是什么都不怕的，但自封猛男的全圆佑真的只怕一件事，就一件，就是拔牙。但追根究底也不只是拔牙，而是不愿意踏进牙科。

而不愿意踏进牙科则是因为无法忘记小时候一进门就是难闻的酒精混合着一丝淡淡的血腥味，漱口盂里总会闻到上一位病人留下的散发着唾液血丝混合物的气味。当然最令全圆佑无法释怀的，则是那位帮他治疗蛀牙但是边插管边骂的中年大叔，毫不怜惜的手法一下手就会碰到神经，痛扯得全圆佑失去面部表情管理。

全圆佑仅仅想到这里，已经开始冒汗，连带着忽略了几次崔胜澈和李知勋发来的排位邀请。三人成功连上线后，崔胜澈便开始调侃全圆佑是不是又在撩哪个良家妇男，全圆佑站在墙壁后面探头解决掉一个刚刚跳伞时就已经看到的独狼后，微微张了张嘴，咬字模糊的说了句：“我智齿痛。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”崔胜澈在哈哈哈时手抖走火开了枪，暴露了位置引来一支满编队，李知勋骂了句操后往楼梯扔了个炸弹，从窗户跳下一楼把被炸到残血堵在楼梯的两个人补掉，窝在角落里的全圆佑也在崔胜澈乱枪扫射的辅助下拿走了另外两个人头。

“所以全圆佑你是不敢去拔智齿吗？”李知勋打完药包后补上了崔胜澈哈完后要说出的话。全圆佑叹了口气把自己的担忧说了出来，这次崔胜澈在哈哈哈的同时又打了几枪，全圆佑皱了皱眉准备应战，崔胜澈开朗的声音在耳机里响起：“是人机啦！”

“你年龄都翻倍了牙科的设备环境也更新几代了吧，我看上次胜澈哥去的那家就挺好的，待会儿帮你预约明天正好周末就去拔了吧。”李知勋做事情爽快利落，趴在角落藏好就立刻下线发微信去了。全圆佑张了张嘴扯到智齿，更是痛得说不出话来，崔胜澈以为全圆佑还在怕，便一直在叨叨：“那个牙医很帅说话也软软的很温柔，手法娴熟又。。。”

“缩圈了。”李知勋冷不防的上线，打断了崔胜澈。  
全圆佑对帅哥的确感兴趣，但直到下线还是没想明白当牙医的都把脸都包得严严实实只剩眼睛，崔胜澈到底是怎么看出来他好看的。

因为李知勋的激情预约约得太晚，这家洪知秀牙科诊所只有最早的时间段有空，全圆佑按照李知勋发的定位来到，看到卷闸半开，显然是还没正式营业的样子。但全圆佑的智齿又在隐隐作痛，想着牙科应该有冰袋或者薄荷片之类的东西能止痛，便弯着腰钻了进去。

洪知秀吃东西慢，加之留学时每天早上一杯morning coffee的习惯没改掉，早上总是第一个回来开门享用早餐。

今天也不例外，但其实今天是休假日，只是接近凌晨接到好友兼合伙人尹净汉的疯狂弹窗，说要给他介绍猛男，吓得洪知秀从床上蹦起来准备穿上战衣，却得知是明天早上要去店里拔牙。

“喂尹净汉，拔完智齿不可以深接吻你不知道吗？而且明天大家都休息啊。”

“大家都休息才对头！你不是很羡慕上次我和顺荣在诊疗室做爱吗？”

“。。。尹净汉你真淫荡。”

嘴里塞满面包时正与刚刚弯腰进来的男人对上了眼。来人戴着眼镜冷着脸穿着一身西服，与上身宽大的肩相衬的却是修身西裤下的筷子腿，洪知秀看似面无表情的嚼了两下塞满腮帮子的面包，心里却乐开了花。斯文败类款，的确是他的菜。

“请问洪医生上班了吗？我是预约了来拔智齿的，我姓全。”

全圆佑冷不防又被智齿扯痛得呲牙咧嘴，与面前这位戴着金丝眼镜瞪着鹿眼，桃粉色头发往上梳得整齐，整齐的衣领别着纯色的领带，穿着白大褂，大概是医生？的男人对视着。想起昨晚崔胜澈说的话，全圆佑在心里默默点头，但李知勋后来发消息给他叫他拿下短头发的，长头发的已经有主了是什么意思？

眼前的这位精英禁欲款，也的确是他的菜，但全圆佑好奇心发作，对李知勋口中长头发的那位起了一丝探究精神，但在四处张望的同时他的智齿又在发作，痛得他倒吸一口凉气，只好稳了稳心神向面前的男人发问。

“请问有薄荷片或者冰袋吗，我的智齿发炎了。”即使面前的男人有多对胃口，生理“性”需求在某些时候还是敌不过生理性需求，这是全圆佑在此刻悟出的感想。

“啊有的有的，你稍等。”洪知秀当然看得出此刻对方有多痛苦，便也停下动作，拿来了薄荷片和消炎药，一并递到男人手中：“先吃消炎药再含薄荷片吧，这样暂时就不会痛了。我是牙医洪知秀，全先生你好。”

“洪医生你好，我是知勋介绍过来的，叫我圆佑就可以了。”

“啊，那知勋应该就是我合伙人说的那位朋友了，虽然这家诊所是以我的名字命名，但其实我还有个合伙人。”语毕洪知秀指了指墙上的医生介绍。

原来真的还有一位长头发的叫尹净汉，但面前这位短头发的洪医生笑容礼貌又疏离，短时间拿下真的有点困难呢。

“话说回来，圆佑的智齿要先照x光，确认一下神经的位置才能拔，我先去准备一下，圆佑吃了药就先坐会吧。“

药效发作，全圆佑才觉得猛男的状态回来了，便开始坐在凳子上大方的打量在做准备的洪知秀，被宽松的白大褂盖得严实的身段不太好观察，但好像能看到手臂肌肉的轮廓，感觉比自己的脸还要大。李知勋昨晚是不是赶着操崔胜澈给我发错信息了？是我要被拿下吧？？全圆佑一脸假笑，打算在今天做一回良家妇男，不想龌蹉事，下一秒却被撩起白大褂跪在地上弄设备的洪知秀引得下身一紧。

小巧的丁字裤轮廓完美的印在了洪知秀的紧身西裤上。

当然牙科诊室的诊疗椅是不适合做爱的，被洪知秀推倒在上面时的全圆佑想，但是现代医疗设备发展起来，牙科已经不是全圆佑脑海里小时候的模样了。无论是医生，还是诊疗椅。

谁又能想到来拔个智齿还能和牙医做爱呢？

洪知秀推开架在两人中间的悬空的仪器，将诊疗椅调到180度，全圆佑似乎被能躺倒的椅子吓到，下意识扶着一旁的扶手，局促地看着已经覆在自己身上的洪知秀。

“哈哈哈，圆佑真可爱。是很久没有来牙科了吗，现在的设备都是这样的呢！”

全圆佑这下才反应过来刚刚的动作有点丢人，伸手脱下自己和洪知秀的眼镜，昂起头顶了顶对方的鼻尖，闻了闻萦绕在两人鼻息间咖啡与薄荷的香气，低声说道：“是啊，没想到现在的牙科医生这么帅，业务还这么广泛。”

洪知秀轻笑，微微支起身子，跨坐在全圆佑身上，好看的指尖捻起对方西服上的每一颗纽扣，另一只手也不安分的揉捏着全圆佑裤裆处微微鼓起的一包，柔软的西裤面料使得洪知秀的动作越发用力，在把外套纽扣全部解开后俯下身用牙齿叼着链扣将裤链拉下，炙热的性器被解开束缚后直接弹在他的脸上，引得洪知秀动情的亲了亲顶端。将口张到最大也只能吃进全圆佑的半根阴茎，洪知秀也不在意，按照自己的节奏不停的吸吮着，左手胡乱的摸着对方状态良好的腹肌，右手也不闲着的撸着囊袋。听到头顶处传来越发急促的呼吸声，洪知秀才停下动作，舔了舔湿漉漉的嘴唇，语带笑意的说道：“净汉说要给我介绍猛男，我业务不熟练也吃不消啊。”

“猛不猛还是要你说了算。”全圆佑撑起身子，咬着洪知秀的嘴唇吻了过去，双手扯下对方的白大褂领带和白衬衣，抚着洪知秀有自己没有的背肌，吻得更加用力。

全圆佑硬得发紫的性器有一下没一下的拍着洪知秀的肚皮，当然全圆佑也快憋不住了，拍了拍对方的屁股停止这场拉锯战。洪知秀红着眼带着得逞的笑意自觉下地，三下五除二就直接翘着屁股对着刚刚绕到他身后的全圆佑。

洪知秀变戏法似的从被扔到床上的衣服堆里摸出一支润滑剂，全圆佑也从口袋里掏出一个安全套，接过对方递过来的润滑剂挤了一坨在尾椎骨上，拉开被揉成细线夹在臀缝中的丁字裤，把润滑剂涂抹在穴口后用手指挤了进去。撅着屁股等操的洪知秀其实并不是很喜欢这么细致温柔的扩张工作，但手指和鸡巴都长在全圆佑身上，他也不好说什么，只是脚在不停的点地显示出他的不耐。

但全圆佑看到了，用三指做完润滑后，招呼都不打一句直接扶着洪知秀的腰捅了进去。用自己的节奏不停的抽插，发出啪啪的声响，前列腺液与后穴口残留的润滑剂混合一起的细沫与肉体撞击声的交织，发出更为淫靡的水声。

完事以后，洪知秀躺在诊疗椅，全圆佑靠着一旁的柜子，一起度过贤者时间，直到两人开始穿衣服时，洪知秀才开始交代拔智齿的注意事项，全圆佑被拉着到另一间诊疗室里，躺在诊疗椅前，忍不住问了一句老套话。

“我们这个周末能见面吗？”

“周末可能不行，而且刚漏了一句注意事项。”

“拔完牙后不能深接吻。”


End file.
